


情歌

by Suberr



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Happy birthday for Nayuta, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: 那由多要作一首情歌。
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Asahi Nayuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	情歌

**Author's Note:**

> cp：结那由
> 
> 那由多9.12生日快乐！
> 
> 梗来源于あいみょん - 朝陽【OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO】  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DSqZVdqd68o
> 
> 想看那由多拿着红玫瑰唱歌的场景所以写了这篇文
> 
> 时间线是复合以后

经纪人摩周带来一个新的企划，公司希望发行一张特别单曲，为了即将到来的情人节，主题当然是爱情。

正经人贤汰和礼音愣了一下，异口同声地拒绝，“这也太不符合GYROAXIA一贯的风格了。”

“能吸引更多的女粉丝有啥不好。”这是深幸的意见。

“我会给大家带来更多的来自星空的爱唷。”凉依旧作出只有贤汰才能理解的电波发言。

总之是2对2，最后的接力棒交到了那由多手上。暴君主唱拥有绝对的一票否决权，即便不是这种局面，其他人的意见也并不重要。而他仿佛充耳不闻地窝在两排椅子外的角落里构思新歌，贤汰匆匆望了他一眼下了结论，“好了，这个pass。”

几乎是同一时间响起的声音，“我做。”

即使是凉也不由得惊讶地睁大了眼睛。那由多不满地哼了一声，“难道你们以为我写不来情歌吗？”

是的。其他人在心里回答。

“我不会放过任何一个可以唱歌的机会。”那由多丢下这句话，向咖啡店出口走去。他离开的背影宣告了小型会议的结束。

****  
话是这么说。当那由多回到只有自己一个人的房间时，他终于承认对情歌并没有多少自信。他不收别人的巧克力，也不答应交往的请求。唯一一段恋爱是和前吉他手结人，谈得跌跌撞撞，充满了怒吼和眼泪，怎么看都不是成功的范本。

不过说到底什么算是成功呢？爱情也会有一个完美评分标准吗？不符合世俗的成功标准的恋爱就不该存在么？ GYROAXIA的音乐不就是为了打破标准、超越命运而做的吗？

从这角度看，《Liar》和《阴天》（*）也可以算是情歌，虽然一个貌似在声讨前男友，另一个好像写的是分手前的天气。

但如果又交出那种音乐，大家一定会露出“果然如此”的表情吧，果然不擅长写情歌，不擅长也没办法。从以前到现在他最痛恨的就是“你做不到”的定论。那由多不想原地踏步。

总之问问另一位历史宅恋爱白痴吧。那由多叹了口气，拨打了结人的视频通话。他们甫一和好便不幸陷入远距离恋爱之中，GYROAXIA回到函馆时，结人所在的ARGONAVIS正好启程去东京举办出道live。

“从今以后我们可是对手了。”那时结人乐呵呵对他傻笑。

“你不要自作多情了，我和七星莲才是对手，而且我会打败他，将他远远抛在后面。”那由多说，任由对方揉捏手指没有甩开。

电话接通了，屏幕上映出了单手夹着两个白色枕头的结人。

“你在做什么？”

“呃，枕头大战？”

背景闪过了你追我赶的键盘手和里塚弟弟，接着是闻声而来像安装了“那由多雷达”一样敏锐的主唱。七星莲从结人背后探出头来向他打招呼。

“我很忙，先挂了。”

在七星莲说出更多狂热粉丝的长篇大论前，他抢先切断了通话。

****  
接近零点时结人回拨了电话。航海已经帮他安顿了莲，他得以偷偷开溜到下榻酒店附近的街心公园。

“五稜，我要睡了。”那由多瘪着嘴说。这是彻头彻尾的谎言，实际上他还在和空白的谱纸作战，距离预定的排练时间只剩两天，而离宣传PV的拍摄日也不到一星期，本该浮现在脑海里的歌词和曲子连一行也没有。但是看见live前如此放松的ARGONAVIS，那由多高傲的自尊心就怎么也不愿意示弱。尤其是在结人面前。

或许他只是害怕不够优秀的自己得不到爱。总是用最高的标准来要求周围的人，被以同样的目光审视也是理所当然的。

“你不会轻易打电话给我，发生了什么事？”

那由多回以沉默。

几分钟后依然是结人先让步，“好吧，我担心你睡不着觉，所以溜出来弹琴给你听……不，是我自己想弹给你听。”

“听了你拙劣的吉他只会做噩梦吧。”那由多的猫瞳扬了起来。他早已在live上当众认可了结人，这句毒舌吐槽被他讲得如同讨论天气一样平淡。

对面的结人也在微笑，“那由多，你知道吗，我们现在看的是同一轮月亮。”

他说完便把手机放在一旁，摄像头对准自己。试过几个音以后，他开始弹了，手指拨动琴弦，熟悉的音乐乘着电波从听筒中涌出。那是下弦月在薄纱似的白云穿行，月见草在夜风中静静盛开，蝉鸣和蛙声交织，然后他们拉上窗帘，把世界隔绝在外。

那是以前一无所有的日子里他们窝在结人的小房间时所做的歌。他们互相取暖，吵架决裂，接着亲吻拥抱。他们也一起写过几首情歌，这些曾被那由多评价为软弱苍白的“失败作”，如今听来却充满了怀念和甜蜜。

“这是那首、你说以第一次约会去的咖啡店的感觉为主题写的歌。”

“你居然还记得啊。”

“因为难听到那种程度的歌很少见。”那由多笑了起来。

他深吸一口气，说道，“谢谢你，五稜，我有灵感了。不过比起月夜我还是更喜欢朝阳。”

“我就知道你会这么说。”

****  
那由多监护人贤汰给前队友打了一个长长的电话，一五一十坦白了所有的前因后果。

尽管那由多并未特意要求，贤汰还是嘱咐结人尽量来看PV的拍摄。

“虽然我不赞成你们交往，但是我希望你来见证他的成长。”贤汰说，“不过我在乎的只有GYROAXIA的音乐，没有和你抢那由多的打算。”

结人点头，嘴上却说，“贤汰前辈，我不会放手的。我不会再逃避命运的挑战了。”

结人不知道自己是不是与那由多相衬之人，他希望自己是，但如果不是，他也很享受变成那由多“命运之人”的过程。

不试试看怎么知道呢。

ARGONAVIS回程日正好和GYROAXIA新PV拍摄是同一天。结人一下新干线便丢下同伴，手拉着行李箱，径直来到PV拍摄地点。即便如此，当他到达时，GYROAXIA全团合奏的画面已经录好了，只剩下那由多单独一人的部分。

那由多身边围着好几个工作人员，撑伞的助理，补妆的化妆师，导演则抓紧时间解释戏份。趁没人注意，结人溜到贤汰和礼音身边问，“怎么样？”

贤汰摇头，淡淡地说，“不是很顺利，导演希望拍出恋爱中人的氛围。”

“你来得刚好，”他一瞥结人，抽出手边装满红玫瑰的水桶的其中一枝递给对方，“他需要拍一个握着玫瑰唱歌的场景。本来应该由我拿给他的，还是交给正牌男友吧。”

那边的准备工作也恰好完成，那由多皱着眉从椅子上站起来，一看到跨越警戒线接近的结人嘴角便不自觉浮起笑容。

那由多坦然地、理直气壮地像一位真正的女王一样接过玫瑰，或者说夺走玫瑰更为恰当，他的猫瞳像猎豹一样闪着摄人心魄的光。他总是拿走所有属于他的东西。

结人背后响起小小的惊呼和照相机咔擦咔擦拍摄的声音。

“这哪里是不顺利，状态简直好得可怕。”

他们的小夜曲作为变奏出现在新歌的过渡段，被那由多的歌声席卷着飞上了天空。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> *《阴天》是动画《银魂》的一首主题曲，因为那由多在SOL翻唱过，擅自挪为那由多创作的。请银魂粉丝见谅。


End file.
